Adopted: The Life of Hermione Glassiere
by Loveydove
Summary: Beautifulending21: Previously "Pure as Love". Adopted. With the war behind her, and a bright new future, Hermione Granger finds out her true parentage, and all the secrets that come along with it. Making new friends, discoveries and finding love alone the way. Who said life was going to be easy? H/D Veela fanfic


_**Hey Everyone this is my first Harry Potter Story! I was able to adopt it from Beautifulending21: Previously "Pure as Love". Re-posted. With the war behind her, and a bright new future, Hermione Granger finds out her true parentage, and all the secrets that come along with it. Making new friends, discoveries and finding love alone the way. Who said life was going to be easy? H/D Veela fanfic.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter! And I ADOPTED this story and edited and added my own stuff.**_

* * *

'_My seventh year at Hogwarts_.' Technically it would have been last year, had Harry, Ron and I not be off searching for parts of a madman's soul. The Wizarding world was finally rid of Tom Riddle/Voldemort when the final battle ended at the first week of March, and things couldn't get worse than they had the summer following the battle. Ron and Lavender got back together a three days after the final battle thoroughly depressing me, and causing me to not think rationally for about a week, just grieving for a love I thought we shared. He chalked it up to stress and the knowledge that we could have died that night.

My first love smashed my hopes and dreams. But like any girl, I decided to make him pay. I've never been the one to resort to violence, (other than third year) but I devised a much more devious scheme the last day I was grieving when I finally pulled myself together. I planned to transform myself from my bookworm self, where I covered myself and hid what I looked like under loose clothing, to what I hoped would be every man's dreams. I knew how to make him regret it.

After I had decided on the plan, I made of list of what I need to do in order to completely transform myself. I wrote the problems down in bullet points, then placed what I wanted it to become next to it.

The list went:

My skin tone boring: golden tan

My hair is brown mane: medium golden brown with red highlights, soft curls

Plain brown eyes: spiced up with golden and red flecks

Eyebrows bushy: Manicured

Fat: skinny

No definition: tone legs and arms, and waist

What I hide: take a away my wrap that is charmed to make my chest look smaller

Loose clothing: Clothing that fits body more, flirty clothing, sexy clothing

Nails and toe nails: manicure and pedicure

Ears boring: pierced

Bookworm: show a devious side

After I made the list I transformed a mirror till it was a 3-sided mirror to the floor. Once that was done I took off my pajamas, and looked at what my body looked like after running for a year. My hair still looked like a boring brown mane. Once I was satisfied with that I put it up for a better judgment of the rest of my body. I realized the year of running did me good. It started to get rid of the tiny rolls of fat on my stomach and it started to tone my arms and legs. I took off my enchanted chest wrap that I made when I was 13 years old. I made it at the time because my family and muggle friends teased me when I started to grow faster than the rest of them. I made it to make me feel better. And I was comfortable with it on. Once I finished folding it and putting it and the rest of my clothes in the hamper, I realized I was a lot bigger than I anticipated.

I started to look at places I needed to go to get the things done. First I researched into a gym to finish toning my body into the way I wanted it. I found a couple but only one had everything I wanted in the gym. The gym, the Spencer Recreational Center, I found and chose had aquatics, including a sauna and Jacuzzi, weight rooms, tracks for running/jogging, cardio room, boxing rooms, basketball arena, and volleyball arena, and racquetball rooms.

Next I looked into spa centers, places to get mani/pedis, and hair salons. Thankfully I found something that had everything I needed all in one area so I didn't have to run around to other towns or malls. The area I was at was Woodfield Beauty Center. It was a mall type building but all the stores were for beauty. First I made an appointment in Shelly's Hair, to make my hair into soft curls and make it a medium golden brown with red highlights, and an appointment to get my eyebrows manicured. Since I was new and getting all of this, especially my hair down, they offered me an extra service to make sure my hair was healthy before, and after each thing they did to my hair. Next was making an appointment with Oblack's Stylish Nails, I made the appointment for both a manicure and pedicure. I made both on the same day on Tuesday, since I would need a full day to do everything.

After that I looked into piercing places and made a note to do that last not because I was scared but because I saw something else that looked interesting and I want to do research it. The place I found though was called LC's Piercing and Tattoos.

Next was gathering information on how to get my skin just the right color of golden that I wanted. I found some things that I could do and I wrote them on the list to get when I went to get hair and my nails down.

Next I located all of my fashion magazines and placed them into a bag to bring read while I waited during my hair and nails appointments. With a lot of pens and sticky notes. Then I went to work on my Hogwarts books to see if there was a charm of sorts to do the flecks in my eyes.

I studied until late, and placed my books in an orderly fashion so I could go back to them when I returned to it.

Then next day, I woke up at 6 o'clock, put on a one piece swim suit, put on shorts over it, and packed a bag with a towel, and a small string bikini to tan in, and something to cover it when I was on my way home. I went downstairs at 6:30 and made breakfast for my parents and they came down at 7 o'clock and we ate in silence. They went to work at 8 o'clock, while I went to the gym, and signed up. I spent hours at the gym. I made sure to do everything when I was there. I started with stretches to warm up and make sure I didn't pull anything. And then I jogged for 30 minutes to finish warming up. I went to the cardio room and spent an hour on the stationary bike, and another hour on the treadmill, and another hour on the stairs. Then I went to weights and tested out how much weight I need to add to the machines. I did 50 pounds just fine, and I started with that. I worked my arms, the most at the beginning because I had started on my legs first and did a little to my legs. I did it for 2 hours. Then I went to the boxing room and gathered all of my anger up at Ron and everything and punched it after getting my hands ready. I spent an hour there. Then I went to the track to run for 4 hours. And after went to the racquetball room for an hour. I went to the aquatics center and started to swim laps. I spent about 30 minutes in there since I wasn't the best swimmer to begin with. Then I went to the sauna for ten minutes and then the Jacuzzi for 30 minutes. When I left I had been there for 12 hours and 40 minutes. I knew the next day I would regret that but I massaged my muscles before heading straight to bed.

Then next day, I woke up at 6 o'clock, put on a tank top, and shorts and put on flip-flops. I went downstairs at 6:30 and made breakfast for my parents and they came down at 6:45 and we ate in silence. They went to work at 7:45, while I went to the mall, and went to the first stop on my list, which was the hair salon.

I waited patiently with my bag full of magazines, and I wrote down some of the aspects of clothing I liked, like around the neck straps, or one shoulder strap, or strapless. I also liked shirts that had knit designs and were slightly open. I also added backless to my list. For pants I added tight, flare, shorts, skirts, and for shoes boots, sandals, heels, and anything that grabs my attention.

They called my name and I went to sit in the seat. They first started out with a health healing treatment that was full of herbs and vitamins that would help keep my hair healthy. Then they rinsed and blow-dried my hair. They trimmed the dead ends off of my tips, and she went to pick out the perfect medium golden brown dye. She came back and mixed it up. She put my hair in layers to help the dye cover my hair evenly and then she started to spread the dye over my hair and put it on the lower layers. While doing this I was going through each of my magazines and circling things that caught my eye for my new look, clothes, accessories, make-up, you name it and it caught my interest then it was circled or noted. After she was finished, a new lady came up and started to show me how to measure the right areas that my eyebrows should be started and ended and then she started to wax the bigger areas off. While waiting to take it off they washed my hair and half way through they pulled the wax off. They finished washing my hair, and the lady tweezed the strays off of my eyebrows. She put cooling ointment on it to stop the burn. The hair stylist came back and dried my hair. She then started to put my hair back in clips to add the vibrantly bright red highlights to my hair. I waited after she finished by going through more magazines. She washed my hair again. She then added the health treatment to my hair and blow-dried it again. Next was making my bush into actual curls. The stylist did what she had to do, which was a lot of yanking on bits that wouldn't do it, and she got it to work. She finished up with brushing through my hair. I paid the full amount and tips that were needed. I looked at my watch to check the time and it had five hours that I was at the appointment.

I went to grab the sun tanning supplies I would need between the appointments, and grabbed a quick lunch.

I went to the nails salon and sat and waited for my appointment. They called me up, told me to choose a color. I went over and chose a bright red and gold and asked if they could switch between fingers and add the opposite color as a flower or something, they agreed. I sat in the chair that had the warm water being placed into the feet part, and turned the back massage option on the chair on. I placed my feet in after carefully taking flip-flops off. He then started to file my toenails. Once finished he massaged my feet with lotion and then oil. Then he started the cuticles by placing oil on them and pushing and cutting them back. He buffed my nails, and he dipped them in paraffin wax, he covered them and a few minutes later pulled the bags off and took wax off, and finally placed the clear base coat. After that dried they switched between the colors on each toe. He then placed another coat on it and added the detail in the opposite color, and placed a clear topcoat on it. He told me to place my hands in the water bowls filled next to my hands. Then he took them out trimmed them and filed them to where I wanted them. Once finished he massaged my hands and arms with lotion and then oil. Next were the cuticles by placing oil on them and pushing and cutting them back. He buffed my nails, and he dipped them in paraffin wax, he covered them and a few minutes later pulled the bags off and took wax off, and finally placed the clear base coat. After that dried they switched between the colors on each nail. He then placed another coat on it and added the detail in the opposite color, and placed a clear topcoat on it.

I paid and left and went home, made a quick dinner. I went straight to my room applied the lotions to help my skin get vitamins, and would help increase my ability to tan. I went back to researching on how to get highlights and color flecks in my eyes to change color.

The next few days were a few hours at the gym and tanning outside in the morning and afternoon while researching my topic.

And that week after everything I did to help improve my image, my parents told me one of the worst things I could have ever heard.

"We've lied to you darling." Mum said, "We should have told you earlier. Though we love you like you are, you aren't actually our child, you were adopted."

In one day, the future that looked so bright now looked so bleak and hopeless. I was given to the Granger's, by a… pureblood family. They had sent letters to my adopted parents explaining that they would have already died when I reached of age where I could assume the fortune that was entitled to me.

So here I am, Hermione formally Granger, turned Glassier. The one good thing that came out of it? I got to keep my initials.

Less than an hour later I received a letter telling me of my inheritance and Headmistress McGonagall would be taking me to my new home, should I choose to live there. I loved my Mum and Dad, but after they lied to me all my life, I needed to get away. Another letter was attached, saying that I would be Head girl this year. Just when things looked so miserable, they started to look up.

A pop sounded outside and Headmistress McGonagall knocked at my backdoor. I opened the door for her and she greeted me with a curt nod and small smile. "Are you ready to see your new home?" she inquired.

I merely nodded, giving my mum and dad a quick peck on their cheeks, before leaving them behind for yet another year. We apparated to my parent's manor, I could feel the breeze and smell the salt in the air, and I was taken aback. It looked more like an 18th Century Victorian Planation house with everything looking like it wasn't tended to for sometime than a manor, but I knew looks can be deceiving.

The front yard had what looked to be a garden that was not tended to for a while. It turns out it had a main wing, four other wings, and each had five floors. The front of the main wing was curved in the middle and curved out at the ends, and each end was made to look like a completely different wing that happened to be a circled room but it was part of the main wing. The front had stone steps leading up to the porch, which lead to the door. The porch spread across the whole front until it stops just short of the circle buildings on the corners. There were columns holding up the other floors balconies on each level.

The back of the main wing was straight and the corners were the same circle look as the front. There was a porch from the second floor with stairs going down it in a curve from each side of the porch and in between the stairs on the main floor was a fountain. It looked to be a garden as well, with a pool and rundown Habana close by. The back also had two wings attached to it, one on each side by the circle building, on each wing there was one side that was connected to a greenhouse, and as it went higher in level it got smaller so that there was a greenhouse balcony. The first floor had the biggest space, and by the top floor there was only a 1/5 left of the building and half of that was a balcony. The hallways were opened to pass through. The first level didn't even have walls but columns holding up the other floors hallways. The second, third, fourth floor hallways were fenced in with wood planks, and then screens, which were ripped right now, so that you could choose if you wanted the hallways open. The top hallway was glassed in so you could see the stars while you pass with little lights to light up the hallway at night.

The third wing was on the left side of the main wing in between the circled parts of the main wing, which was connected to the main wing the same way as the back two wings. The fourth wing was on the right side of the main wing in between the circled parts of the main wing, which was connected to the main wing the same way as the back two wings, and the left wing. The hallways of each of the side wings were connected to a greenhouse on each side of the hallway. The greenhouses looked to have multiple floors as well.

Past the two back wings even more dead gardens and a maze, which led to a quidditch pitch on one opening, and another opening from the maze was a swimming pool, tennis courts, and basketball courts. Each of the openings had two changing rooms for boys and girls.

A small rundown cottage near the left edge of the front property, a destroyed planetarium, and a destroyed building, and at a glance looks to be a library, and on the right side was the massive stable filled with a list of beautiful stallions and thoroughbreds that belonged here but were moved after my parents died.

The left side of the manor was surrounded by the ocean, the waves were crashing onto the sand beach, and there was a little two level cottage that also wasn't taken care of for some time. The second floor had four rooms in the corners of the building and the middle was completely left open. The first floor only had walls in the corners, and the middle portion was openings using arches to support the second floor. Farther down was a light house that wasn't working.

The inside of the manor was completely dusty, and it was hard to tell what each of the rooms was. So adding to my list of things to do was clean up, throw what I didn't want out, and change what I want to change. It was to be my house and that was what it was going to be. There was a lot of work ahead of me for my house and my style.

McGonagall had summoned some chairs for us to sit along with a table and tea, while I looked around because of the place looking un-kept. I sat down after looking and made my list.

I had a list for my style now to make one for my house, it went:

Dust the manor

Clean the floors

Clean the windows

Weed the garden

Plant flowers and anything else

Water garden

Restore the buildings

Paint the rooms

Get rid of things that I don't want

Get everything I want and put it into place

electricity

Hire people to keep clean and help

After finish my list and my tea I set out to the front of the manor, I walked up the steps and head into the manor. I was right about the dust. I went back out and sent a patronus charm to Harry asking him to if I could borrow Kreacher for awhile. The response was immediate yes and a question if I needed help with my project, even though he didn't know what the project was. I sent a no thank you Kreacher will be plenty for now. A second later Kreacher popped into my field of vision.

"What can Kreacher do?" He asked.

"Before I ask anything, I want to tell you something that I am not ready for the others knowing just yet. Can you keep my secret?" Kreacher nodded, so then explained what I had just found out. "So the whole time I was a pureblood and this is my house. I plan to do a lot without magic, or at least try not to use magic, but to begin I need some supplies. And a little bit of help getting rid of the dust." I transfigured something into a tent to keep the supplies in until I finished for the day. "Will you mind getting me a swifter duster, a swifter for the floor, socks, rags, paper towels, a clothes line, and fly swatter, and all of the products to clean, like the stuff I left at Grimmwald place?" Kreacher nodded his head and popped out and popped back a second later and placed everything where I needed it. I noticed he got more than one or two but five of everything and charmed four out of the five to work on its own. I thanked him. And he went to start on dusting and cleaning some of the rooms even though I know he will be doing magic, I let him.

I start on the front main porch. With the four spelled objects everything goes quite fast. Everything was cleaned, and I started to work on the other rooms. While working, if I found something I liked or didn't like I sent it to the tent to get a better look, because I had to fix the lighting. I finished four and a half floors before Kreacher popped back into my vision.

"Kreacher has finished three wings; Kreacher left the master wing for you. What can Kreacher do now?" He asked.

"I am moving furniture to the tent to take a better look at if I want to keep it, can you make sure that happens for the whole thing, and if you see any clothes put them into a trunk for me to look at later, the same with sheets? And when you are done the two cottages please the same way?" I smiled with my hands in a please gesture. Kreacher nodded and got to work. I got back to work and started on the master wing. I was on the second floor of the master wing when he popped in again and asked for more to do. "Is there a spell that I can place on the tents to keep water out if it rains tonight?" He nodded. "Can you do that? And I know I had a lot for you to do would you mind getting me some dinner please?" Kreacher nodded and left. I finished one and half floors when he popped back and gave me some dinner. I let him head back to Grimmwalds place, and I finished eating. I finished the last two floors.

McGonagall found me. "Impressive. You cleaned a lot."

"I had a little bit of help. I'm sorry I forgot about you. I didn't mean to." She waved her hand and said goodbye, and if I needed anything you know where to find me.

After cleaning the rest of the wing and the stable, I went to work with looking at the furniture. I made four piles. One pile was for furniture that was a definite keep, one was a definite throw away, another was a definite throw away but to take it apart, and the last pile was for furniture that was part throw away and part keep, meaning if I found something I liked but wanted it for another part I could take it apart. While doing that I made some calls to friends I knew would help get things done for some money. I talked to some and they said yes, left a few messages for the others. One of my friends is bringing over a pool vacuum to get the bottom of the pool clean, along with cleaning supplies to get the sides and floor cleaned, and chemicals to use.

It was late so I took out my sleeping bag and lay down to sleep. I was asleep in minutes, but I only slept for three hours. I was awake before the sun actually came up. I started making a list of paints I would need and how much, along with tile and carpeting I would need, and what type of plants I would need. I also made sure to add what I would need to go with it, like paint brushes, and paint tape, and screw drivers, and a case to keep all the nails or screws from the furniture, screens, clippers, woods, and metal. We had cleaned the windows yesterday, so I went inside and opened the windows to let the manor get air. I started to weed the front garden; after I finished that I worked on the backyard garden. I worked on getting the fountain cleaned, and cleaned up the Habana as well while weeding the garden. I summoned a pool net to clean the leaves and everything else off the top of the pool. Then I used a quick spell to decrease the water. Once finished, I watched the sun rise. I was about to start again when Kreacher popped into my vision.

"Kreacher was told to bring breakfast. Kreacher can help today as well."

"Thank you for breakfast. And all I really need you to do is get some stuff form me this morning. Some of my friends are coming and helping out." He nodded and went to get the stuff and left it at the tent for me. I ate quickly and went to work on weeding the gardens behind the two back wings. After the garden I went to the second swimming pool and used the net to clean and the spell to decrease water. I then summoned the four magically spelled cleaning supplies and had the work on the changing rooms. Kreacher came and said goodbye, and I got the call from my first friend, she said she called the others and told them to meet at her house. I stopped the magical cleaning supplies and used a glamour charm to make sure all magic was hidden. I thanked her and went to the front. I summoned a bus that was part magical and part muggle to make sure my friends didn't find out about magic. I summoned a fake person to drive and the bus left to pick my friends up.

My friends showed up with bags for sleeping and pajamas, one friend brought their giant tent, another brought the swimming pool stuff, and the others brought things they thought would be needed. I instructed my friends. Most of my friends went to school for art, and so sent them to start painting the rooms white base so that it would be easier to paint the actual color. I told them where to start, the main, then the master, then the other wings, and I mentioned to keep your eyes out for a second coat if you think it was needed. I instructed two of my friends that went to electrical school to start on the lighthouse and then to do the basic electrics in the two cottages, and reminded them to keep in mind the cottages were to be painted as well, then to work on the stable electric. And the house electric after that, I left the one pool guy to clean the pools floors and sides. He automatically took off his shoot and gave me a very lovely view and went to work. The last set of friends I had went to one of the four greenhouses and started to weed, and few went to the maze to start trimming it to look better.

When alone I sent a quick patronus to Kreacher telling how many friends I had and if he would kindly make dinner and make it here without being seen later, that I would greatly appreciate it and what time I would like it. After that I went to work in some areas I knew wouldn't have friends and unleashed some of the paint brushes to get something down faster. By the end of the day my friends completed the main and master wing, and I completed one wing as well. My friends finished with the greenhouses and maze, and they even swept the leaves off the basketball and tennis courts. The pool friend finished cleaning the pools and helped out by finding where the hoses were supposed to be hooked to. The electrical friends finished the light house and the two cottages and were just about to start the stable when I called them all for dinner. I had already set up the tent and we ate dinner. The painters went to sleep so they could wake up early and get working. The friends that were in charge of the greenhouses talked and started to pull the furniture I wanted apart, and placed everything into neat piles of what the item was. I talked to the electrical guys about what things I wanted outside, and the pool guy helped out when it would get close to the water. After finishing the talk we all joined in pulling the furniture apart. We picked up the dangerous pieces before bed.

I woke early again, and made a list of muggle plants, vegetables, and herbs, and made one that was magical, bird feeders, and bird baths. I finished pulling apart furniture and placed the things I could burn into one pile and discard the other stuff into a garbage unit I had summoned before my friends got here. Kreacher popped in, and again I asked for the things on the list and asked for breakfast for everyone. He complied and everything I asked for was placed into bins. And then the food was brought. I thanked him and he disappeared right before my painters came out ate something and grabbed their battery operated lanterns to the rooms they had to paint white. When the sun rose the others did too and they ate and when they finished went to work. The friends I had working on the greenhouses went to help the painters, or repair the screens on the windows, and open hallways.

For the next few days that was what everyone did. Until they finished the electricity and the painting in the rooms I wanted them to paint, changing the floors, and waxing or vacuuming them. I painted some of the rooms as well in the way I wanted them to be painted. They help place the furniture I liked back where I wanted it, and they helped fill up the pools, and they helped make the gardens easier to plant. Practically everything was finished but the furniture, clothes, and some miscellaneous things.

I paid them and they left on the bus. When it returned, I vanished it. I planted the muggle gardens in the front and back gardens, and the vegetable garden in the greenhouse. I also planted the herbs for food, and the plants for poisons, antidotes and potions in the other three greenhouses. I quickly watered. And went to magically restore the planetarium, and the other building. It was in fact a library and it was four times the size of the library at Hogwarts. After that I rebuilt the bookshelves, and placed the books back into place. I summoned my own magical books or informational books into the shelves as well. Then I went to the stable to get everything back into places for the horses.

I went through what I had for clothes, again there were for piles, one to definitely keep, one to take things I liked off, one to throw away and one to donate. I finished this and throw away what I didn't want, Kreacher took what was to be donated, and before bed I worked on taking things I liked off the clothes I didn't want to keep.

I took my time in fixing furniture together and using what I wanted. What I wasn't able to put together I bought, and bought fabric, and any other accessories I wanted, and after dropping those in spots, I went to finish my style.

I had finished researching how to put flecks of color into my eyes and make the flecks and high lights to change color for holidays and whenever I wanted them to. I got my ears pierced, cartilage and the lobes, and pierced my belly button and a couple of tattoos. And I finished all of my shopping for clothes, and made the stuff I wanted to make for my new wardrobe.

I took out an add to hire wizards or witches in need of a job after the war, and I ten of them that proved that they would come to work, clean, even if it is magically, not damage anything or anyone while being here. I had finally finished all that I set out to do.

The house looked stunning when I finished everything, you could tell what everything was and it was a place I was going to throw parties at all the time. The basement was something that looked to be out of a horror movie and it's now a party room. The basement was bigger than the main part of the house so in areas there were skylights. The front left of the basement was turned into an indoor pool and Jacuzzi and the back left was the bathroom/changing areas that included a sauna. The front right was turned into a theater room to fit 50 people in it. The back right was a wine cellar with a bistro, left of that was an audio and recording room, and left of that next to the changing rooms was a red room for photography. The middle front was a game room that had a pool table, dart board, card table, a tv with surround sound connected to cable, play station, Xbox, and the Wii, there was a fully stocked kitchen with snacks and next to that was a cabinet filled with alcohol. Between the game room and swimming pool was an ice rink, and between the game room and the theater was a bowling alley.

The first floor had a front foyer entrance that was right next to a cloak room. The front two circle rooms were both two level ballrooms for parties with connecting balconies in parts. There was a trophy room, and the back left circle room was a sitting parlor, and the right back one was a conservative sun room with walls made of glass. Connecting the front and back circle rooms on left side was a dining room, a kitchen with a barbecue area and fully stock pantry, which leads to the greenhouse full of vegetables and the other greenhouse with herbs. On the right side between the front and back circle rooms were a potion ingredient room, and a room to make the potions in.

The second floor had doors to lead to the two level ballrooms, and had bathrooms, which had sitting and powder rooms in them. The back left circle building was a conservative yoga room with the walls made of glass. The middle room was a huge music room, and in back of that room was a computer/video game room. A family room that was connected to the back right circle room that had a glass wall.

The third floor was dedicated to the arts. The middle room was a sculpture room, which included a part of the room to cut and shape wood and another part to cut and shape metal. It also had a small part for a hearth for heating, melting, and drying. The right front circle room is a clay/pottery room with a wall of desks for jewelry making, and the walls were made of glass. The front left circle room was just a piano room, the piano was in the middle platform about a foot off the ground, it had steps coming off, and there were arches leading out of the room and to a balcony. The right back circle room was a sun room for meditation. The room in the back left was a drawing and painting room with arches leading to the left circle sun room.

The fourth floor middle was a huge dojo with areas for fencing, sparing, and martial arts. The front left and right circle rooms were sun rooms that were two levels and they both had a rock climbing wall, the left also had a part cardio section in the room and the right had a weight section in the room. The back left circle room was a faint room, and the back right circle room was a den. The fifth floor had a huge sewing room and a huge craft room. The back left circle room was an open aviary, and the back right circle room was for dancing.

The wings were filled with bedrooms and spa like bathrooms. On the grounds by the pool, I added a thermal bath. The beach cottage had the four bedrooms on the second floor and in the middle a white fenced balcony with a Jacuzzi, and couches. The first floor had arches for openings, and two bathrooms in the corners with showers. The kitchen and living room were both open in the middle. And the lift the cottage was on was fixed up.

Weeks later, in August I got my Hogwarts letter and Head Girl pin for the in coming year. Along with it came the supplies I would need for the year and a meeting place to meet up with Headmistress McGonagall.

I became quite accustomed to my manor by the time the letter came, I had finished everything about my manor and about my style, and I could see myself spending Christmas there, inviting over the Weasleys' and Harry of course.

My body filled out clothes perfectly in all the right places, my hair was no longer a brown mane, but medium golden brown with red highlights soft curls cascading down my middle low back. My plain brown eyes were spiced up with flecks of gold and red and my eyebrows manicured perfectly above them. My golden tanned legs were longer and more toned, high heels being my choice shoe to show them off. My chest had grown and now filled out a D cup. My stomach had toned as well, no tiny rolls of fat to make me feel the slightest bit self-conscious.

The make-up I wore now showed off my high cheek bones and made my eyes shine. I felt like a million galleons. After my transformation, my jealousy disappeared. I seemed to have boys fall at me feet. Though I still held my old personality in my new body, I could never get used to the idea of any man wanting me, and I mean really wanting me. And not just for my body, but for me.

I had just finished shopping for by books and supplies, and I began daydreaming when a shutting door broke me out of my reverie.

"Mudblood, I should have known you'd make head girl." I heard the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy.

"If you had read the paper Malfoy, you would have known I never was." I said tossing the Daily prophet on the floor by his feet. Front page, I was exposed as the missing heir to the Glassiere fortune.

"Hate to say it, but you look good in this photo…. WHAT?!" He exclaimed. I continued to stare out the window of the train in the Head's compartment, with a blank expression that I seemed to wear nowadays.

He didn't speak, not for half the train ride.

"I apologize." He whispered. I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't hear him. And when I did, I froze.

"So just because I'm pureblood now, you're apologizing for what? Bullying me for six years, watching me suffer last year as I had undeserving name being written into my arm by your psychotic aunt? Actually believing that you were better than me because I had dirty blood?" I spoke calmly. My friends knew that when I spoke this calmly, there was poison laced in my words.

I could see him flinch in his seat.

"I'm sorry I was so prejudice. My father literally beat those beliefs into me." His voice wavered and I turned to see his eyes glazed over in memory. He settled his gaze on me and it softened.

"It's hard to just forget those things, when I was hardwired with them. Please forgive me, I know I don't really deserve it."

"I'm willing to put the past behind us M-Draco, if you will. For the sake of the school this year, I don't think they need tension between the two head's right after the war." He nodded in agreement, before standing up and walking over to sit beside me. I was still cautious as he held out his hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, would you like to be friends?" he asked, a shy smile playing on his lips.

"Hermione Glassiere. And yes, Draco I would very much like to be your friend." I said smirking. He smiled as I took his hand and shook it.

"Well… Hermione, such a pretty name. Would you like to play Twenty Questions?" he asked sitting back more comfortably. I was shocked at the compliment of my name, but agreed to the muggle game.

Draco: "Birthdate?"

Hermione: "September 19."

Draco: "August 12."

Hermione: "Birthstone?"

Draco: "Peridot."

Hermione: "Sapphire."

Draco: "Birth sign?"

Hermione: "Virgo."

Draco: "Leo."

Hermione: "Chinese Zodiac?"

Draco: "What?"

Hermione: "It is a scheme and systematic plan of future action, that relates each year to an animal and its reputed attributes, according to a 12-year cycle. I'm the sheep."

Draco: "1979."

Draco: "Accidental magic incidents?"

Hermione: "I lifted things up in the air a lot. Especially when I slept. Also when I got angry I turned other people's hair a different color or set it a fire."

He chuckles. "I just turned my self into an animal, my father was completely baffled on how I did it and it took hours and 10 people to undo it." I laugh back.

Hermione: "Favorite foods?"

Draco: "Barbeque."

Hermione: "Anything sweet or that has peanut butter."

Draco: "Favorite color?"

Hermione: "I have two and don't make fun of me, emerald and sapphire, which is a deep blue."

"You like green." Draco says smirking. "I like green as well."

Hermione: "Emerald.. It is a darker green than green."

Hermione: "Favorite animal?"

Draco: "I really don't know. Animals weren't really allowed in my house."

Hermione: "I tend to love all animals. And it definitely is hard to choose between them."

Draco: "Favorite subject?"

Hermione: "DADA, Transfiguration, and Potions."

Draco: "Potions and Transfiguration."

Hermione: "Favorite cat?"

Draco: "I really don't know. Animals weren't really allowed in my house."

Hermione: "Right."

Draco: "Favorite music?"

Hermione: "Dancing music, like tango, ballroom, clubbing, and anything with a really good beat."

Draco: "Anything with a good beat? And anything that gets me closer to my dance partner."

Hermione: "Favorite dogs?"

Draco raises his eyebrow.

Hermione: "Can't help a girl for trying. I love all dogs."

Draco: "Favorite Place?"

Hermione: "Paris, France, New York, Florida, and California."

Draco: "Italy."

Hermione: "Favorite horses?"

Draco raises his eyebrows again. "You really like animals."

Hermione: "Yes, and I thought your parents would force you to ride a horse."

Draco: "Where have you been?"

Hermione: "France, New York, Florida, California, Australia, New Zealand, Brazil, Germany, Poland, Scotland, Chicago, China, and Japan."

Draco: "France, Italy, and Germany."

Hermione: "Pizza?"

Draco raises his eyebrows. "What?"

Hermione: "You were definitely deprived."

Draco: "Play any music?"

Hermione: "Yes, piano, violin, cello, clarinet, flute, bassoon, harp, electric and acoustic guitar and bass guitar, oboe, Saxophone, Viola, and I sing."

Draco: "Wow. That is a lot. Uh. I do play the piano, and the violin." Loud. "And sing a little." He mumbles.

Hermione: "TV?"

Draco raises his eyebrows again. "What?"

Hermione: "DEPRIVED!"

Draco: "Drawing?"

Hermione: "Yes, along with painting, sculpture, pottery, and all the stuff."

Draco: "I draw."

Hermione: "Favorite school memory?"

Draco: "To start was during first year and you corrected Weasel, and when I saw you at the Yule ball during fourth. You looked beautiful by the way."

Hermione, she blushes: "I wasn't trying to be funny, and that was what caused Ron to make fun of me leading me to cry in the bathroom. I would have to say third year when I hit you that felt good. Fourth year when I walked down for the Yule ball, and when you got turned into a ferret." He blushed and rolled his eyes.

He wished to know about my muggle parents. It was still a touchy subject, so I avoided it by saying that we should check with the bartender to see if Headmistress came in yet or left a message. She did. Something came up and to meet her for duties later.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before he said, "You know, I always thought you were pretty the way you looked. Why did you change?"

"Ron." I whispered.

"He asked you to change?" he asked incredulously.

"Merlin, no. I changed to make him want me again. He got back with Lavender Brown and I was left to analysis if he ever truly loved me. So I changed, o what I hoped would be every man's dreams. Though now, I wish I could take it back, if only to regain the family traits of the parents I never knew." I said, holding back tears.

Draco knew what was going through my head and handed me a handkerchief from inside his suit jacket. I dabbed my eyes and stood up tall, thanking him. He merely nodded and had another shy smile. _'If only he always smiled like that, rather than that smirk he wears.'_

He left to see his friends for a few moments and I made my way to my friends' table drinking butterbeer. Lavender and Ron were sitting side by side, staring at each other, while Ginny and Harry were chatting like normal people, though anyone but me would have missed the loving looks in their eyes as they spoke. I could hear it was about QUIDDITCH and I walked up to have their eyes all fall on me. I felt uncomfortable with it until Ginny slammed into me, holding on to me for dear life.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" she asked after pulling away, only semi-upset. I understood after u saw the Prophet lying on the seat. I bowed my head in shame, realizing that in my misery and then excitement over my new home and all that went with it, I forgot to tell my best friends.

"I'm sorry. It's inexcusable, but it slipped my mind." I said. Harry smiled at me softly and I knew he had forgiven me.

Ron had a confused expression on his face. And not having to read his mind to find out, he asked, "'Mione, did they have a glamour on you? You've changed."

I smiled at Lavender when she rolled her eyes at Ron. I accepted that she loved him, and he loved her, I realized this summer it was only sibling love I had really felt for him.

"No Ron. I did this for me. This was for the better, leaving behind an old image, now I have to maintain and uphold the name of Glassiere." I said sarcastically. Ginny snorted.

"So hey, I see that Head Girl pin. Congrats!" Lavender said, smiling at me. Aside from the gossip, I'm sure we could be friends.

"Yea, it's …. Exciting. And scary and wonderful, all at the same time."

Ron gave me a suspicious look and asked the dreaded question, "Whose Head Boy?"

I didn't want to answer, because I knew that he and Harry would go ballistic and hunt down Draco. But I swallowed my fears that my best friends were going to kill my new friend.

"Draco." I said quietly.

It took all of three seconds before both boys were on their feet and trying to push past me. "Honestly, you two. Calm down! He's apologized for everything! He's even agreed to put the past behind us, why can't you guys just accept him?"

"He was horrible to you for years, Mione! How can YOU be so accepting of him? He's a Deatheater!" Ron yelled, his face taking on the same tone as his hair.

"He never wanted to be!" I shrieked back. They both paused, and stood back to look at me.

"He told me about what his father did to him. He beat him, abused his own son, forcing him to take the Dark Mark. We shouldn't still be so spiteful of him, the war is over! He's… my friend now. And if you can't accept that and accept him, as someone who was just as misunderstood as we were, especially Harry, then I won't be around to hear what you have to say." I said standing tall, cementing my decision.

In my mind I had doubts, '_Why would I sacrifice six years of friendship all because of an enemy turned friend?'_

'_Maybe there was always a part of you that accepted him; you just didn't want to admit it.' _My inner voice said quietly.

"When you both decode between past feuds or our friendship, come find me. I can't look at either of you right now." I said, abruptly turning around and running to where I thought I saw Draco and his friends had gone in.

I was given a lot of looks as I almost ploughed into some families. And as soon as I reached the table, I saw Draco laughing with his friends. He looked so carefree, no longer oppressed by his father or Voldemort. I couldn't burden him with my petty fight with my friends. But before I could move away, Draco looked at me with worry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked coming and taking my hand. I was sure I heard a gasp, and I saw Pansy Parkinson, holding a hand over her mouth and a sad look in her eyes as she studied me. Draco pulled out his handkerchief again and wiped my face. I quickly realized I had been crying and helped him dry my eyes with my sleeve.

"Granger, you alright?" I heard Blaise Zabini say. They didn't look at me with disdain, but sad eyes that I was hurt and camaraderie I had only seen them exchange to other purebloods. But the war had softened them, and they would have never laughed so freely before.

"Didn't you read the paper Blaise?" Pansy said with a smile.

"Oh that's right. Glassiere now. This means you get a formal invitation to our circle." He said, smiling at me.

"Who made you cry Hermione?" Draco asked, with a calm voice.

"I told them to either accept you or forget our friendship. I guess I'm just confused and not understanding why I said that when we've only been friends for almost two hours." I said quietly.

"They didn't accept that we could be friends?" he asked. His eyes were full of rage. "Hermione, they aren't worth your time if they won't put the past behind them, like we did. Like I was discussing with these dunderheads." He said gesturing to Goyle, Zabini, and Nott. Pansy just laughed and kissed Blaise's cheek as he look indignant.

"Oi, Drake. I am not a dunderhead. These two maybe, but certainly not me." Theodore Nott said.

"Hermione, would you like to go to the bathroom with me? We can fix you up while these old ladies bicker." Pansy said, standing to take my hand. I nodded shyly, unsure of her true intentions.

"I simply wish to be your friend. Merlin knows, you need more girlfriends in your life." She laughed, almost as if she read my mind.

"I'd like that." I said, before she towed me to the closest bathroom. She helped the puffiness and red ofmy face fro, crying disappeared and replied my make-up, giving it her own flair, and it really brought out my eyes now. I noticed how her face no longer looked pug-like. We laughed and talked about our summers. I would be inviting her over to my house as she told me about her love of horses.

"Draco came in exclaiming that you had agreed to be his friend. His smile was the brightest I've ever seen it. I think he's secretly fancied you since third year. You had guts Hermione, because had he not started to fancy you, there would have been hell to pay." She laughed. I turned shocked at what she said.

"Anyways, he said that if we couldn't accept you he would bother with any of us. I always did admire you though. Prejudice aside, you had more courage standing up to Draco and the rest of us. Me especially, I was horrible to you because I thought I was losing Draco. Turns out it was Blaise I really wanted all along. Can you forgive me?" she asked unshed tears in her eyes.

"Now don't you cry Pansy. We just finished my makeup and if you cry, we're going to have to redo both of ours." I said, holding her hand. "And I do forgive you."

She smiled again and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back immediately, and we giggled the whole way back to the boys.

"Hey they're back!" I heard Theo say before Draco turned to smile at me. It still made my stomach do flip flops.

"Mia, I was just telling the boys about your new home. And they wanted to know if you're having a Christmas there this year."

"Malfoy, you were the one that wanted to know. Don't pin it on us." Theo laughed. Goyle was smirking at me as Draco's faced paled a bit before a bit more color than usual came back.

"I was thinking of having some friends over for Christmas dinner, but decided to just stay at school by myself this year. The people I had originally wanted to come are being a pain in the arse."

"_Mia_?" I mouthed to Draco. He shrugged that stupid smirk was on his face and he said, "Pansy is Pans, Theodore is Theo, and Hermione is Mia. It suits you."

I could feel the faint blush rise in my cheeks and I quickly smiled and started talking to Pansy. The boys were all messing around, while Pansy and I discussed a possible ball for Halloween, and having them over for Christmas. Draco was pleasant with me when I suggested his parents to come as well. Past aside, I needed to become a well-rounded Lady Glassiere and by inviting the Malfoys' to my manor, I was becoming that.

"My father won't be present." He said, his face grim. The rest of them were silent, as I went to ask why.

"He… He's gone. You-Know-Who, cast a curse on my father. That he had a month to live if He died. My mother's been happier than she has in years." He said, a small smile placed in the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said in a small voice.

"No need, I'm happy he's gone. He was never a father to me." Draco took my hand and squeezed it.

In a week's time, it's time to get on the train. Draco invited me to sit with the Slytherin gang. I did so, because I was still mad that the boys couldn't put the past behind them like the others did.

"I'm willing to put the past behind us, if you guys will. For the sake of the school this year, I don't think they need tension between anyone after the war." The boys nodded in agreement. I was still cautious but I walked to each of them and held out my hand.

"I'm Hermione Glassiere, would you like to be friends?" I asked, a shy smile playing on my lips.

"Blaise Zabini. And yes, Hermione I would very much like to be your friend." Blaise said smirking, as I took his hand and shook it.

"Theodore Nott. And yes, Hermione I would very much like to be your friend." Theo said smirking, as I took his hand and shook it.

"Gregory Goyle. And yes, Hermione I would very much like to be your friend." Greg said smirking, as I took his hand and shook it.

"Well… Would you guys like to play Twenty Questions?" I asked sitting back more comfortably.

"Yes!" Pansy exclaimed.

Pansy: "Birthdates?"

Hermione: "September 19."

Draco: "August 12."

Blaise: "May 13."

Theo: "June 4."

Greg: "January 13."

Pansy: "March 10."

Hermione: "Birthstones?"

Draco: "Peridot."

Hermione: "Sapphire."

Blaise: "Emerald."

Theo: "Pearl."

Greg: "Garnet."

Pansy: "Aquamarine."

Blaise: "Birth sign?"

Hermione: "Virgo."

Draco: "Leo."

Blaise: "Taurus."

Theo: "Gemini."

Greg: "Capricorn."

Pansy: "Pisces."

Theo: "Accidental magic incidents?"

Hermione: "I lifted things up in the air a lot. Especially when I slept. Also when I got angry I turned other people's hair a different color or set it afire."

He chuckles. "I just turned myself into an animal, my father was completely baffled on how I did it and it took hours and 10 people to undo it." I laugh back.

Blaise: "I shrunk myself."

Theo: "Color changed my hair"

Greg: "Turned into a skunk."

Pansy: "Lots of fires."

Greg: "Favorite foods?"

Draco: "Barbeque."

Hermione: "Anything sweet or that has peanut butter."

Blaise: "Italian."

Theo: "Barbeque."

Greg: "Anything."

Pansy: "Anything sweet."

Draco: "Favorite color?"

Hermione: "I have two and don't make fun of me, emerald and sapphire, which is a deep blue."

"You like green." Theo and Blaise say smirking.

Hermione: "Emerald.. It is a darker green than green."

Blaise: "Teal, purple, red and green."

Theo: "Purple, blue and green."

Greg: "Brown."

Pansy: "Red, teal, coral, purple, aqua, and green."

Pansy: "Favorite animal?"

Draco: "I really don't know. Animals weren't really allowed in my house."

Hermione: "I tend to love all animals. And it definitely is hard to choose between them."

Blaise: "Not really an animal fan, but I like dogs."

Theo: "I like dogs."

Greg: "Not really an animal fan, especially since fourth year." Everyone chuckles at that.

Pansy: "Horse."

Theo: "Favorite subject?"

Hermione: "DADA, Transfiguration, and Potions."

Draco: "Potions and Transfiguration."

Blaise: "Astronomy."

Theo: "Potion and Charms."

Greg: "Transfiguration and potions."

Pansy: "Charms."

Hermione: "Favorite cat?"

Draco: "I really don't know. Animals weren't really allowed in my house."

Hermione: "Right. Birman cats, Aegean cats originating from Greece, American curls, Bengal cats, Munchkin cats all originating from the United States, Persian cats from Persia, Norwegian Forest cats from Norway, Egyptian Mau from Egypt, Cyprus cats from Cyprus, and British Longhairs from Great Britain."

Blaise: "None."

Theo: "None."

Greg: "None."

Pansy: "Birmans are cute. And they originated in France."

Draco: "Favorite music?"

Hermione: "Dancing music, like tango, ballroom, and clubbing music. Anything with a good beat.."

Draco: "Anything that would let me bring my dance partner closer. Grinding."

Blaise: "Grinding."

Theo: "Grinding."

Greg: "Grinding."

Pansy: "Dance and tango."

Blaise: "Favorite dogs?"

Draco raises his eyebrow.

Hermione: "I love all dogs. Labrador Retrievers, Labrador Huskies originating from Canada, Rottweilers, German Shepherds, and American Eskimo dogs originating from Germany, Japanese Spitz, Hokkaido, and the Akitas originating from Japan, Combai originating from India, Appenzeller Sennenhund originating from Switzerland, Alaskan Klee Kai and Alaskan Malamute originating from United States and English Mastiff."

Blaise: "Rottweilers, Belgian Sherpherd Dogs, and Alaskan Malmutes."

Theo: "Rottweilers, German Shepherds, and Alaskan Klee Kai."

Greg: "None."

Pansy: "Japanese Spitz, and Labrador Retrievers."

Pansy: "Favorite Place?"

Hermione: "Paris, France, New York, Florida, and California."

Draco: "Italy."

Blaise: "Italy."

Theo: "France."

Greg: "England."

Pansy: "Paris, France."

Hermione: "Favorite horses?"

Draco raises his eyebrows again. "You really like animals."

Hermione: "Yes, and I thought your parents would force you to ride a horse."

Blaise: "Where have you been?"

Hermione: "France, New York, Florida, California, Australia, New Zealand, Brazil, Germany, Poland, Scotland, Chicago, China, and Japan."

Draco: "France, Italy, and Germany."

Blaise: "Italy, Spain, France."

Theo: "Italy, Spain, France."

Greg: "No where."

Pansy: "Paris."

Hermione: "Pizza?"

Everyone raises their eyebrows. "What?"

Hermione: "You were all deprived."

Theo: "Play any music?"

Hermione: "Yes, piano, violin, cello, clarinet, flute, bassoon, harp, electric and acoustic guitar and bass guitar, oboe, Saxophone, Viola, and I sing."

Draco: "Wow. That is a lot. Uh. I do play the piano, and the violin." Loud. "And sing a little." He mumbles.

Blaise: "Piano, guitar, and sing."

Theo: "None."

Greg: "None."

Pansy: "Sing."

Hermione: "TV?"

They raises their eyebrows again. "What?"

Hermione: "DEPRIVED!"

Draco: "Drawing?"

Hermione: "Yes, along with painting, sculpture, pottery, and all the stuff."

Draco: "I draw."

Blaise: "No."

Theo: "No."

Greg: "Yes."

Pansy: "Yes."

Hermione: "Favorite school memory?"

Draco: "To start was during first year and you corrected Weasel, and when I saw you at the Yule ball during fourth. You looked beautiful by the way."

Hermione, she blushes: "I wasn't trying to be funny, and that was what caused Ron to make fun of me leading me to cry in the bathroom. I would have to say third year when I hit you that felt good. Fourth year when I walked down for the Yule ball, and when you got turned into a ferret." He blushed and rolled his eyes.

Blaise: "To start was during second year when he drove his parents car into the weeping willow, and got a yeller. And then the outfit his parents sent for the Yule ball was hilarious."

Theo: "To start was during first year and you corrected Weasel, and then the outfit his parents sent for the Yule ball was hilarious."

Greg: "To start was during first year and you corrected Weasel, second year when he drove his parents car into the weeping willow, and got a yeller. During third year when you hit Draco, and we got hit by a ghost with snowballs. And then the outfit his parents sent for the Yule ball was hilarious."

Pansy: "To start was during first year and you corrected Weasel, second year when he drove his parents car into the weeping willow, and got a yeller. And then the outfit his parents sent for the Yule ball was hilarious."

Greg: "Quidditch teams?"

I raise my eyebrow… "What is it with Quidditch?"

Draco: "It's awesome. It's winning, and flying free. Chudley Cannons."

Blaise: "Agreed. Chudley Cannons."

Theo: "It's about having fun. Chudley Cannons"

Greg nods: "Chudley Cannons."

Pansy: "I don't like Quidditch either, just go to support Slytherins."

Blaise: "Why did you change Hermione?"

"Ron." I whispered.

"He asked you to change?" Theo asked incredulously.

"Merlin, no. I changed to make him want me again. He got back with Lavender Brown and I was left to analysis if he ever truly loved me. So I changed, to what I hoped would be every man's dreams."

"Well, you changed to every guy's fantasy really well." Greg said, and the other boys and Pansy nodded.

Theo: "Hobbies?"

Hermione: "I make my own clothes, jewelry, lotions and any spa stuff, gardening, cooking, baking, martial arts, fencing, kendo, archery, music, singing, dancing, drawing, painting, writing, reading, sculpting, woodworking and any other art thing I left out."

Draco: "Wow. That is a lot. Where did this all come from? Fencing, dueling, music, singing, drawing, reading, and a little bit of writing."

Blaise: "Where do get the time? Fencing, dueling, music, singing, and reading."

Theo: "When did you start? Archery, dueling, writing, reading, and gardening."

Greg: "Eating food, fencing, dueling, and drawing.

Hermione: "I have been doing it since I was little, and I never really mentioned it so I wouldn't get hounded especially for the Yule ball, and I always make time to do what I love. Only Harry knew about this."

Pansy: "Merlin. Who would have thought? I like shopping for clothes, jewelry, and spa stuff, drawing, singing, and dancing."

Pansy: "Like anyone?"

Blaise: "Pansy Parkinson

Theo: "Daphne Greengrass."

Greg: "Millicent Bulstrode."

Pansy: "Blaise Zabini."

Hermione: "Yes. And I am not answering who."

Draco: "Yes."

We made it to the castle where Draco and I were made to stand in front of the school and escorted to the Heads table. It turned out that it was right beside Professor Snape's place at the table.

Headmistress McGonagall started with the sorting and Draco and I chatted about courses we were taking this year for N.E.W.T.S.

"Ms. Glassiere," Snape drawled. "I would like to see you in my office after the feast. There is a matter of the rest of you inheritance for you to assume."

"Um, would Draco be able to come with me?" I asked quietly.

"I don't see why not." He seemed almost amused. I went back to listening to the Sorting.

"Now our Head Boy for this year Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" The Slytherins screamed, whistled, and clapped. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws clapped politely, and Gryffindors looked outraged. "And our Head Girl for this year Hermione Glassiere from Gryffindor!" And Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs screamed, yelled, whistled, and clapped. The Slytherin clapped politely and smiled. Once Draco and I were seated McGonagall started the speech of the rules and I settled in for another year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**I hope you like this! I I adopted some the stuff and added more info to some of the parts. I will be updating when I can! I want to draw things out and make it longer. I hope you all review to this and continue reading this story as I post! **

**Loveydove**


End file.
